Eternal Madness
by The Fourteenth
Summary: All of London is trying to kill Clive and Luke. Yes, even the Professor. Will they ever figure out what's happening or must they run for the rest of their lives? RandR please!
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why? I have to ask that question as I'm running through the street. They're chasing me! They're trying to kill me! I'm confused! Professor...he tried to shoot me...Flora...she tried to slaughter me...Emmy...she tried to beat me...Everything has just gone mad!

I'm stumbling as I run through the street. Confused faces are all looking at me. Some are whispering at me. Then their whispers become screams as they see everyone trying to kill me.

I try running faster, but I end up tripping. Professor shoots and almost hits me. I panic and get straight back up. I run and run and run, but they won't go away! Help me! Please! What happen to them? At first, they're all nice; now, they're trying to kill me.

It's raining. My clothes are soaking wet, my hat flew off when I was running, and my body is all soar from running for miles. I'm losing my breath. It gets harder to breathe each time I take a step, but they...they're not breaking a sweat.

I turn right after block and end up in an alley way. A wall stops me from running. I turn around and Flora, Emmy, and The Professor are right there. Professor shoots and hits the wall. Emmy lunges at me and tries to kick me. Flora throws knives. I scream, they laugh like it's a game. Is it? If it is, it's sure one heck of a game!

"P-professor...Why are you like this?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He only laughs and shoots. I surprisingly dodge and slide under his legs. I get out the alley way and leave them stunned for a second as they realize what I did.

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" I curse and look for a hide out. But I never have been to this part of London before. I realize that I'm on a bridge that helps you cross over a stream. On the other side, there is a forest. I can run in there, but who knows what's in there.

Soon, they catch up with me. I'm panting. I'm out of breath and my stamina is almost gone. I got to find somewhere I can hide! Oh God, please help me!

I trip and scream when I knew someone was behind me. I turned around and saw Professor with his gun pointed at my face, "Now, Luke. True gentlemen do not make a scene in public."

I screamed again and tried to prepare myself to die, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Clive in front of me.

"Now, Layton. True gentlemen do not shoot children." He said. Emmy went for a kick at Clive, but he duck and grabbed my arm in the process. He pulled me towards, then around, them.

"C-Clive?" I managed to get out.

"No time to talk! We got to hide!" He said and picked up speed.

"We?" I asked.

"People are trying to kill me as well."

I stumbled a bit and Clive eventually picked me up. He was holding me as if I was a baby with my face facing his back. I could see the professor and the others chasing us. I was so caught up watching them, that I didn't notice Clive putting us in a cab.

"Get us far away from here and step on it!" He yelled at the driver.

As we went further away, I couldn't help but cry. Clive put my head on his chest. It surprised me, but I was in no mood to push him away.

~Clive~

I felt sorry for Luke. He probably wasn't expecting Layton, Flora, and Emmy to do a surprise attack on him. But, this is different. They shouldn't be killing. This is definitely a puzzle that me and Luke must solve...Damn, I'm sounding like the professor.

Luke sobbed into my shirt. Normally, I would've shoved him off, but you could tell that he needed the comfort. I fully embraced him and he was crying hard. My shirt is soaking wet, but I don't care.

"Shh, Luke. I promise to get things right," I comforted.

He looked at me with teary eyes. His nose kept sniffling and it soon got stuffed up. I took out a handkerchief and gave it to him. He blew his nose into the fabric and made it completely disgusting.

I looked out the window and saw an inn. I told the driver to stop here and he did. I paid him and he took off in an instant. Luke turned to me, his tears gone, and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, we need some place to stay for the night, right?" I said.

I examined the place and noticed a "For Sale" sign. I guess they're running out of business. We went in and saw a lady with short, brown hair at a desk, smiling that said "Welcome."

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. We would like to stay here for tonight." I said.

"Okay, please sign your names in this book." She pointed to a book right next to her. I took the pen and was about to sign, but then I realized that it's probably best not to put our real names. I made up fake names, like, "Archer Hilton," and, "Arthur Hilton."

"Okay! Here's your room key!" She gave us the key and we went upstairs to find our room.

"She was nice!" Luke commented.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

The room we got was nice and small. Two beds; one next to a small window. There was a small night stand with a small lamp. Luke went up to one of the beds and before climbing on top of one he looked at me, "W-which bed do you want?"

I smiled sadly, "Even in this kind of crisis, you still act like a gentleman. Let me take the window. I'll keep look out when you're asleep."

Luke nodded and continuing climbing on top of the bed he was beside. He went under the covers and snuggled up with them. He looked like a small toddler. It was kind of cute.

"Do you want the light off?" I asked.

"No…I want it on, please." He murmured.

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

~Luke~

I felt someone rub on my back rather hard. I opened my eyes to see a worried Clive right in front of me. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and looked straight at him.

"Luke, they found us. And they're not alone!" Clive yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"The Professor is here. Along with Flora and Emmy and most of London!" Clive said and grabbed my hand.

"How do we escape?" I ask as I notice people trying to get in our room.

Clive looked around the room, "Through the window!"

"What?!"

"Just trust me!"

Clive opened the window and grabbed me. He threw me out the window and luckily there was an awning. I looked up and ran to the side before Clive could land on top of me. I noticed that he had gotten a small rod (I'm guessing from the closet) and smiled at me. He jumped off the awning and held his arms out for me to jump and he could catch me.

I did so and I landed with ease. Clive took my hand and we started running. People were chasing us as if they were the zombies we were their food. Just then, we were surrounded by people that were smirking evilly.

"Luke, you need to do something that the Professor would totally disagree with," Clive said.

"Wh-what's that?" I said.

"Fight and make a scene."

I suddenly felt adrenaline go through my body and I started to get really excited. I smirked and said, "Then let's start."

**Hiya! So first Professor Layton fanfic and I'm new to Professor Layton so if I get things wrong please tell me. Alright, please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, so here is the second chapter. I actually was working on it during school, so I might fail science…and ELA…and maybe math, but you know what!? It was worth it!**

* * *

Clive, after giving me the rod, started to fight off the zombie-like humans. He fought with determination on his face. He kept glancing back at me to make sure I was safe. I, in fact, was knocking down people with the metal rod. It was...I know this isn't very gentleman like, but, it was fun. I fought and fought, until my arms gotten tired. As soon as that started happening, I started to bite my lip. Soon, the taste of iron was in my mouth.

"Clive, we need to get out of here!" I yelled as I ducked punches.

Clive looked around and said, "I know, I know! Hold on! Just give me a minute to find a way to get out of here!"

I groaned and ducked as Emmy, yes, Emmy, tried to kick me in the face. While I was doing that, I had the opportunity to grab her other leg and pulled it forward, making her lose her balance and trip. If she wasn't trying to kill me, I would've laughed in her face. Ha! Instead, I looked at Clive and waited for him.

"Any day now!" I yelled.

He glared at me, "Shut up, Luke!"

"Then hurry the hell up!" How unlikely of me.

Clive looked around then spotted a car parked right in the middle of the street. He pointed to it and grabbed my hand so hard that if yanked on it, he would probably dislocate my wrist. He shoved me in the passenger seat and went to the driver's side.

"Crap! We don't have the keys!" I yelled, looking back to see people running up to the car.

Clive smirked evilly, "This isn't the first time I've stole a car, Luke."

Clive started hotwiring the car as people were piling over it. They broke the window on my side and some went into my leg. I gritted my teeth when a huge shard went in my thigh. Blood oozed out of it and since Clive was too busy hotwiring, he didn't notice.

After a minute or two, the car started. Clive put his foot on the pedal and, boy, he went fast! I whimpered when he hit a speed bump. Clive looked at me when he heard me he looked at me with concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked. I nodded, but with the red liquid soaking my shorts, I think he could tell I was lying.

"J-just a scratch…" I said while wincing at the pain that soared throughout my leg.

Clive quickly looked away from the road and onto my leg. A gasp came from his mouth as he caught sight of the gash in my pants and blood.

"Luke, that is no scratch! You might need stitches!" Clive yelled, laying his eyes back on the road.

I pulled out the shard and saw how crimson was covering the tip. I winced again when he hit something. The pain, God, it was unbearable! My thigh felt as though knives were stabbing it. Ah! The pain!

~Clive~

I glanced around the car, looking for something that Luke can wrap his thigh in. Jeez, there's nothing in this thing! I just need something to help Luke absorb the blood. I bit my lip nervously until I thought of something. I lifted up my sleeve and tore a long piece of fabric with my teeth.

"Here," I said and handed him the torn fabric. He instantly tied it around his leg and sucked in a breath when he tightened it.

I was driving around eighty miles per hour, and believe me, I wanted to go faster, but with Luke's cond-

"Drive faster!" Luke demanded.

I stared at him, "Wait, what!?"

"You heard me! Drive faster!"

"Luke, your leg!"

"Listen, I know about my leg, for it is mine, but I can assure you that the professor, Emmy, and Flora are still after us. So I am begging you, please go faster!"

I was driving as fast as it would let me until it officially went to E. Luckily, we were close to a gas station, sadly, we couldn't push the automobile to it. So instead we walked, well Luke limped, to the gas station for food. No one was there, so that was good.

Inside, there was a bench where I sat Luke down. He looked at his now swollen thigh and winced for the thirtieth time. I bent down next to his thigh and gently unwrapped the fabric. I bit my lip hard at the sight. There was a deep cut that desperately needed stitching.

"This is bad," I said, worrying Luke with my concern expression.

I took something out of my bag; a medical kit. I opened it up and looked for something I could stitch it with. When there was nothing, I took out a sewing kit (don't laugh okay) and took out a needle and some string. I bit my fingernail and realized that I needed a lighter. I basically facepalmed when I remembered that we were in a gas station. I got up and got a lighter that was the color purple. Simply placing the black sting through the loop of the needle, I heated it with the lighter.

I sighed, "Okay, Luke, this may hurt a little, but you can squeeze on my hat if you want."

Luke grabbed hold of my hat and began squeezing. I took in a deep breath and made my hand stay still. Before you knew it, I punctured a hole through the broken skin. Luke yelped in pain and just like that, he was crying. It wasn't easy making stitches. Especially when you're not a doctor, you haven't done this before, and blood was pouring onto your fingers making them very slippery with the needle.

Sooner or later, I was done. I patched up Luke's leg with a bandage from my First Aid Kit. Luke still had my hat was still crying a bit, but it was mostly just sniffles. I looked outside and saw the grey clouds that were trying to develop a plan to make a storm.

"C-clive?" Luke said in a small voice.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

I was going to tell him to get some food himself, considering we were in a gas station, but then I realized his leg. I nodded at the teen and went to get him some cookies and milk. When he saw what I had, he smiled. I tossed the stuff to him and he caught it with ease. I got some too. We sat by each other, eating quietly. I was going to ask him a question, but hesitated to do so.

I finally had the courage to do so and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I look around to find another car? I'll come back once I do, but you know…"

Luke hesitated, "Uh…I guess…but don't be too long, please!"

I nodded and left the gas station in an instant. Leaving only Luke to defend for himself…

~Luke~

I kept glancing around nervously. My leg was in a weak state so there's no way I could run if someone came. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Everything's going to be fine, Luke_, I thought, _It's like going through a haunted house…except you're not being chased this time…_

After finishing my snack, I just put it on the floor. I lay down on the bench I was on and started to close my eyes. I was about to go to sleep until I heard a familiar voice.

"It's certainly nice to see you, my boy."

My eyes snapped open and I turned over instantly. I looked straight at the figure with a top hat, "P-professor!?"


End file.
